


My precious

by PlaidCladHobbit



Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [10]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaidCladHobbit/pseuds/PlaidCladHobbit
Summary: Bow's dads love him ok.Prompt: Who is the person in your life who can do no wrong? Describe this person and tell us why you hold them in such high esteem.
Relationships: George/Lance (She-Ra)
Series: 365 Days of Writing Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561201
Kudos: 19





	My precious

“George!”

George jumps at the urgency in his husband’s voice, his book tumbling heavily to the floor as Lance rapidly stumbles into the living room. George scans him, not finding the source of his agitation. “What? What happened? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

Lance waves an envelope in George’s face. He narrowly avoids getting smacked across the nose. Lance says, “He wrote!” 

At that, George recognises the crazed look in his eyes to be excitement instead of anything more serious. He deflates, realising there is no immediate threat and smiles softly up at Lance. “So soon?” he asks, sitting back on the couch and pulling Lance down beside him.

Ask any parent and they’ll say they love all their children equally. That there are no favourites. George is no exception, he does love all of his children equally. All of them. That’s what parents are supposed to say, right? And while it is true, he holds a secret special fondness for his youngest, Bow. 

Of course, he would never voice it. That would just be inviting drama where there need not be any. Both he and Lance agree that their family is plenty dramatic as is. It can’t not be with so many strong personalities mixed together.

But Bow is their baby. The last of thirteen. They’ve always felt a little guilty that he may have gotten less attention than his older siblings. It just happens with a large family. George wouldn’t change anything for the world. He loves everything he and Lance have made for themselves. 

But it does mean they try to give him extra support now that everyone else has moved out of the house. 

Bow was always the quietest of his children. The most prone to finding a little nook to curl up in to escape his more rambunctious family members. George and Lance would often find him asleep in his favourite spot, curled around the latest book he had dragged off the library shelves. Or crafting stories of historic deeds that had yet to be recorded and catalogued. 

George didn’t blame him. It was chaotic when everyone was home at once, even for him. But he loved it. Lance would go into full doting mother hen mode. Flitting around, making sure they’re sufficiently fed and watered, until George eventually drags him to sit beside him and actually talk to their children. 

It’s quite a sight to see a 6 foot plus man flutter about like a fairy godmother, but he pulls it off. 

Bow was always the most subdued, so when he showed an interest in history, George and Lance jumped on it. That was a subject they were qualified to assist him with and they encouraged him to pursue it fully. They’ve never been prouder than the day Bow came home excitedly waving an acceptance letter from the Academy of Historic Enterprises. He takes after Lance in that respect. 

George nudges Lance in the ribs and says, “Come on, then. Let’s see how our boy’s doing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> I know. I'm sorry. I started off with a good flow but it kind fucked off half way


End file.
